


Midnight Sky

by BelaDrinksTea



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alice and Emmet are neighbors, F/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, alternative universe, tumblr: JaliceSecretSanta20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaDrinksTea/pseuds/BelaDrinksTea
Summary: This is my gift for Emma (@bonjour-rainycity) at Tumblr! I hope you enjoy it. Merry Christmas (a bit late) and Happy New Year!May your year be filled with lovely stories about Alice and Jasper!!I made it to me a one chapter only but I know I could keep going...Alice has just moved to another city to start a brand new chapter of her life but Emmett and Rosalie are very welcoming neightbors. There'll be a New Year's Eve Party and Alice is excited to help them.Jasper has a dark past he is trying to leave behind, when he decides to go to Emmett and Rosalie's party, his and Alice's way keep almost crossing, untill it does, and it's like their life has just really started.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 3
Collections: Jalice Secret Santa 2020





	Midnight Sky

New year, new beginnings.  
Well, in the case of Alice, she hoped that this would, indeed, be the case. Life hadn't been very easy lately, she was alone in the world, the family she had was too distant to really know her and frankly she didn't have much interest in having an actual relationship with them. She had moved from another city just a few weeks ago, not that she had planned it efficiently, quite the contrary, maybe moving out was her first really impulsive attitude, probably someone would say she was running away, probably was, running away from judgments of people with who really didn't care, running away from James' obsession, an ex-boyfriend also called the wrong choice at the wrong time, from a world that he really didn't feel part of, yes, maybe she was running away, some would say, she said that he was changing airs, knowing a different world as he always said he wanted to do. Something inside her said it was a good decision, she usually knew what was going to happen and New Year's Eve screamed "a new stage in her life is going to start" for her instincts.  
She had moved into a newly renovated apartment, it had an industrial style, with large windows in a region that was busy enough to be fun but calm enough not to be stressful, it was a cold place, but it was still cozy. Her neighbor, Emmett, decided to adopt her as a little sister for obvious reasons, he and his wife Rosalie lived there for a few years, it was close to both their jobs, he ran a gym together with his family, and she was a mechanical engineer with a future promising in a car company, although the two looked extremely different, they were a couple that made sense and the love between them was clear to anyone within a kilometer radius.  
At first, Emmett thought Alice and Rosalie would befriend easily, but first, Rosalie rarely stopped at home busy with work, second, the time she was home, she wanted to spend with Emmett and usually just him , third and last, the fact that the two were women did not necessarily imply that they would have infinite affairs right away, they tried, but the truth was that the subjects they had in common did not appear quickly in conversations, but Alice knew that at the moment that Rosalie found out that she had the strange ability to predict fashion trends before they really became popular the situation was going to change, everyone loved her gift. Not only that, Alice also knew when a recipe would be good or not even before they started mixing the ingredients, and how one of Rosalie's dreams was to provide a happy and caring home for the family she intended to build in a few years and one of paths for such an feat was the stomach, would make good use of Alice's counties.  
However, Rosalie's knowledge of these gifts was in the relatively distant future, at that time, they were just two women who got along but did not necessarily insist on mutual presence. Emmett, realizing this, changed his approach, offered to show his gym to Alice, who surprised him with excellent physical fitness, and never failed to check how she was adapting, in addition to offering help whenever needed.  
Alice enjoyed the company, the certainty that the friendship between her and Rosalie would grow over time and the brotherly affection that she naturally felt for Emmet made her feel happier than she imagined possible in recent years. So, when Emmett and Rosalie invited her to her New Year's party, it was not difficult to answer that she would be there and offer her help with the decoration and anything else they might need.  
⋆  
Redemption. It was the word tattooed on Jasper's chest, he had some other ones but the most recent, the word marked in large letters on his chest, covering the scar of what had been a gunshot wound two years ago, was the biggest. Redemption. It was the word that guided Jasper in almost all of his actions.  
A promising, gallant boy, with a world of possibilities before him, until he chose the wrong path, until he got involved with the wrong people, until he believed that everything Maria asked him to do was out of love. Until everything went wrong, until he finally realized why the feeling of misery never left his chest. He had made the wrong choices, but it was not the time to remember and be consumed with regret, it was the time to leave that violence behind and try to balance his inner balance. So he became a paramedic and he was good at that. His charisma used to calm the patients, his voice was calm and gentle, however, when the situation asked, he also remained serious and focused, usually when the situation was caused by someone else's irresponsibility. Maybe saving some lives would ease the pain in his chest. He couldn't erase his past, but he could make a better future, if not for himself, for the people he dedicated himself to helping.  
One of his great challenges was to prevent his mind from wandering, his thoughts took him to dangerous places, while he worked those thoughts were contained, but when he was alone, it was as if a thousand voices spoke in his mind. The past should be left behind, he told himself, he should work for the future. He would then go to the gym, where he demanded the most from himself, probably would have crossed the threshold of what is called healthy if Emmett, owner of the gym he attended and coach on special occasions had not approached and offered his support. Somehow, the two became close friends, Emmet liked to have a paramedic at the gym and Jasper enjoyed the company in a good-humored, honest and non-judgmental company. Jasper became the friend Emmett called when he needed a new team member for one of the many sports that Emmett played to entertain himself, at baseball games he met his friend’s wife and the connection they both had was their competitiveness, both appealed to the idea that it was nothing but healthy sports competitiveness, however, since they met, Jasper and Rosalie stayed on the same team, if not, Emmett feared that there would be a “Godzilla vs. Mothra” incident between the two.  
When Emmett invited him to his new year party, Jasper would have accepted without hesitation, had he not already taken the shift at work on New Year's Eve.  
⋆  
"Tell me again how I got involved in the decoration and why is there so much gold here?" asked Emmet for the fourth time, as he balanced on the stairs and hung another of the ornaments brought by Alice.  
"Because in case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not tall enough to hang anything and you, on the other hand, are tall enough to ... well, in fact you are just tall and it helps most of the time." Alice replied while separating one more of the fabrics she was going to place on the sofas, they were champagne colored, like a lighter shade than the gold used in most decorative objects. She had bought a series of decoration cloths, on the one hand, to hang them and create the feeling of separate spaces in the living room in the shape of the couple's studio and to avoid catastrophic stains in case someone spilled something on the sofas.  
"I finished the pyramid of glasses!" Rosalie said excitedly as she left the kitchen. She looked around the living room: "Isn't it too golden?"  
“While we are using daylight, it is too golden, but when it gets dark and we use softer lights it will not look like that.”. Alice replied smiling. Rosalie considered questioning her, but a few minutes ago Alice prevented u from destroying the cupcakes with the inedible glitter without having to go into the kitchen to know what she was about to do, decided to trust her friend.  
Of all the reasons Alice was excited about the party, meeting new people was the best. After so much time alone or around someone who didn't do well for her, Emmett and Rosalie had been a gift in her life. From the guest list, Alice was curious to meet Edward, Emmett's brother, they were one year old but according to Rosalie they were very different, something Emmet replied informing Alice that everyone imagined that Rosalie was going to marry her little brother but the truth is that they couldn't spend much time in the same room without ending up in a heated argument. “They have a different kind of friendship. Rosalie can threaten him as much as she wants, but if someone else decides to do something with him she is the first to defend him. “. It made Alice smile, feeling that it said a lot about Rosalie, she didn't talk much about feelings, but was full of them.  
As night came and preparations became scarce, Alice quickly returned to her apartment to get ready. She did not plan to wear anything extravagant, at least not by her criteria. She took a quick shower, used her favorite black orchid perfume and took her black dress, the fabric was smooth, had no sleeves, the skirt was slightly longer at the back, the cut wasn't slim but still it didn ' t look like she was wearing a bag. No, she seemed to be the high priestess of the temple of the night, and despite this, her small stature and short hair allowed her face to be friendly. On the dress, her only accessory was a long necklace with a pendant in the shape of three fireworks. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time, as if reaffirming that she was fine, that everything was fine. Then he fetched the bottle of champagne he had set aside on his counter and went to his friends' apartment.  
⋆  
Much to Jasper's surprise, he had to give up his shift. A confusion of schedules and possible interference from Emmett (he would not rule out the chance of this happening so soon) made him available on New Year's Eve. He decided he was going to the party. Why not? It was better to be in an environment with more people than at home alone with his demons. Emmett and Rosalie had good friends, he could end up having interesting conversations throughout the night. It would be a good way to start the year.  
Wearing something social-casual was something he hadn't done in a long time. At first, he felt strange, the shirt made him look too serious, at least it was thick enough to hide the tattoos and scars along his body. He even put on his old suit but it didn't suit him, his physics changed due to the long time he spent at the gym with Emmett, everything seemed a little too tight, the shirt was relatively new, so not so uncomfortable. In the end, next to the white shirt he wore dark jeans and a leather jacket and boots. He knew that it was far from being an exquisite look, but he would be lying if he said that he did not put any effort into dressing and that should be enough.  
He had already visited Emmett and Rosalie's strangely large apartment a few times, the way was easy, he got there in ten minutes and from the street was able to see some of the apartment's lighting and festive decor. He smiled to himself, the excited feeling of anticipation that was building in his chest was rare recently, he enjoyed the taste of good emotions.  
Going up the stairs, Jasper could hear Emmett at the door, talking casually, as usual. "I don't know anything about champagne," he said. "But Rosalie must know. The woman I love knows everything and is generous enough to love me. ” he finished and Jasper laughed, remembering the time when Rosalie said the exact phrase to her husband in an argument about whether a point in a game was valid or not.  
“I'm going to talk to her in the kitchen, maybe she would like some help with distributing the appetizers. “A woman's voice replied, Jasper liked the delicate sound, he would love for a face in that sound but by the time he reached the door, he found only Emmet, a little confused, murmuring“ How did she know that Rose was in the kitchen? " to himself, until he was interrupted by Jasper's appearance.  
"There you are! You made it! You didn't manage to stay away, did you? ” Emmet greeted his friend. “I hope you have fun, man. You deserve it. After all the effort at the gym. ” he concluded as he took him inside.  
The place was charming. It was as if they were in the middle of the night sky, among the stars, the weak light reflected in the golden decorations distributed throughout the apartment and so every space had a bright spot.  
“Sorry to come empty-handed. I thought I was going to have a busy night. “Jasper said with his usual too formal stance. "But hey, I like what you guys did with the place." completed.  
“Right? I'm a bit surprised it turned out so nice! But I think it's kinda her thing. To know what's going to happen. “He laughed as he answered Jasper.  
"Did you hire a psychic for decoration?" he teased.  
"Our neighbor." Emmet paused for a moment in a thoughtful expression "You should meet her."  
Jasper laughed nervously. “It's too early to start playing cupid, don't you think? Let's see how the night goes. ”  
⋆  
“Wow, it must be nice to have to have a job that allows you to move so easily.” said the woman Alice started to talk to, she was sitting a little huddled in a corner, but the moment Alice approached Bella, as she was called, she was very receptive to a conversation.  
“Allow may not be the right word.” Alice replied smiling. “I manage the digital part of some clothing company websites that can basically be done anywhere as long as I have my computer and a stable internet connection network and I inherited some money when my parents died so that also gives me some flexibility. “She didn't like to talk about herself, but she also had no problem telling the truth. And talking to Bella was not complicated, they had known each other for seventeen minutes but a bond of trust had already formed. “What about you, Bella? What have you done with your life in recent years? ”  
Bella at first smiled wryly. “I feel like I've been just going with the flow for the past years, it's not that I don't like studying wolves' behavioral patterns in nature, I mean, I chose to work with that, but I think there's something else that's missing. ”  
"You'll find it." Alice said lightly but with conviction. Bella looked at Alice, surprised, but did not question her certainty.  
“And how do you know Emmett and Rosalie? “  
“I am their neighbor. “Alice replied in surprise at how the fact had not automatically been included in the conversation previously. “I moved out a few months ago and Emmett decided to take me in. What about you? ”  
"This is just like him." Bella replied. “I haven't had the opportunity to meet Rosalie, Emmett and I met maybe two years ago. I am a bit clumsy and in one of my epic stumbles I injured my spine, the gym is integrated into his father's practice, Carlisle. At some point I got lost on the way to some room and Emmet found me. Since then has been keeping an eye on me ever since. He has strong big brother vibes. ” she ended the sentence with a grimace, Alice laughed.  
The conversation flowed for a long time, traveling from one topic to another, Bella felt that Alice was confident enough in herself to really see who she really was. There were rare occasions when a conversation did not make her emotionally tired, but with Alice, her desire was to continue, the more the better. When Rosalie called Alice to help her with an incident in the kitchen, the two had already exchanged phone numbers and promised to do ten different things together, including going to a concert by a band they had both loved since their youth.  
⋆  
Jasper was feeling Rosalie's frustration from meters away. The truth is, she hadn't left the kitchen since the party started. This is something they never mention about parties, the host rarely rests, no, she was always greeting, checking if something was missing. He knew his friend, a perfectionist, of the best kind, who is always trying to grow and improve, but still, a perfectionist, never completely satisfied.  
"You could at least pretend to be trying to help." she snapped at Edward, Jasper saw him leaning on the counter watching as Rosalie carried three trays alone when she entered the kitchen.  
"I literally know absolutely nothing about cooking and you know that." he replied without moving.  
"Need a hand ma'am?" Jasper said in greeting.  
“Hey Jasper, I'm glad you can come. “She said with a welcoming smile. “I could actually use some help. But first, Edward, tell Emmett to ask people not to stay down the entrance hall, this is the second time they've spilled stuff there and it's one more job that I don't need. ” his imposing expression made Edward freeze and he turned and went to fetch his brother, just greeting Jasper at a glance. “You could bring the boxes with the champagne bottles in the corner. "She said pointing out" It's almost midnight and I want to start putting them around the apartment but I can't load them all at once. "  
"For sure." he replied politely. "You guys are really having a beautiful party." he said, feeling that she would like the compliment. Rosalie smiled, proudly. A second later he made a curious expression.  
“Have you met Alice? Our new neighbor? ” she asked, looking excited.  
"Not yet." he replied a little confused, thinking that Emmet had the same idea.  
"Remind me to introduce her to you." Rosalie said quickly. "Can you distribute the bottles to groups of people in the apartment then?"  
Jasper's mind went to a thousand different places at once. His first instinct was to reject the idea. He didn't deserve that. But Emmett and Rosalie looked like two completely different people at times but in an incredible way they worked, made sense. He wanted that, that love, companionship. Emmet sometimes grew in anger and frustration, Rosalie responded when necessary or it was the voice that calmed the storm. Emmett was the lightness and good humor that sometimes seemed to never rise in Rosalie. He made her smile and filled her with compliments whenever he liked. Yes, his friends knew something about love and that's why Jasper decided to trust them. Then he left the kitchen carrying a vast amount of champagne and handing it out randomly to the guests.  
⋆  
“I mixed the wrong spices to make the sauce. "Rosalie said looking at Alice while holding two bottles indicating what she had put in" Are people going to taste any weird? " Rosalie was serious.  
“Only if you mention it. “Alice replied while dipping the potato chip in the sauce. “It's good. Don’t worry."  
Rosalie took a deep breath. "I'm too good to be stressed by such small things." she murmured laughing to herself.  
"If it's important to you, then it's important to you," Alice said laughing, "You shouldn't feel like it's not worth it." Rosalie's expression became more confident. "How about I get two trays and some supplies from my apartment and be in charge of the kitchen for a while so you can enjoy your party." Alice winked.  
"I hope you know how much you remind me of a fairy-godmother sometimes." Rosalie thanked him. Alice responded by doing a little pirouette and saying " Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo".  
⋆  
Jasper was returning to the kitchen when he passed her, beautiful , he thought. They exchanged a quick look. Was that a spark inside you? She was so beautiful, so delicate, she was so elegant and her walk was so confident and cheerful. For an instant he forgot what he was doing. He was going to check if Rosalie needed anything else, apparently he liked to get busy helping to keep the party going.  
In the kitchen, she found Rosalie with a less stressed expression, her features more reminiscent of the usual, those that conveyed the feeling that she was in complete control of the situation, she was carrying two trays with appetizers and sauces, was about to leave to put them on the table. living room.  
"Anything else ma'am?" he asked.  
"Yeah, stop calling me like that, it's weird." She said keeping her rhythm. Then, her face changed like she had an idea. “Alice, the neighbor is getting some stuff from her apartments, could you see if she needs help? “Rosalie asked. Jasper smiled, feeling he knew exactly what was going on.  
"Yes, ma'am." he answered. Rosalie pursed her lips and walked out of the kitchen.  
Jasper absently walked to the door. He heard the sound of trays falling and Emmett saying "Oh no.", Some other female voice saying "Oh my God I'm so sorry." and Edward laughing, although he was curious to turn around and see what was going on, something inside him made him feel a greater urge to go after Alice.  
⋆  
The man she passed by when she came out of the kitchen was handsome. Maybe Rosalie could introduce them later. One way or another she knew that her paths would cross again. Walking around the apartment absently, she was satisfied with the decor. The truth is that she didn't have many utensils in the kitchen, but a tray or two, who knows, could be of some help.  
The boy's face was etched in her mind and she imagined herself in different futures with him, she wondered what his smile was like.  
She allowed herself to drift through the possibilities as she walked down the hall between the apartments. She was too distracted to notice that someone had spilled an absurd amount of drink near the stairs, when her foot slipped, there was no other possibility. She fell.  
⋆  
"Alice!" Jasper cried out when he saw her foot slip into the drink, he ran towards her but not fast enough to hold her. Two flights of stairs down she finally finished rolling and hitting her head against the wall with frightening force. He shouted for Emmett and ran down the stairs towards the faint figure on the floor.  
If at any time he was grateful to have chosen to become a paramedic, it was that one. He checked vital signs and followed all procedures. She was only unconscious, with some parts of her body scraped by the fall, but everything indicated that the impact on her head was that she needed immediate attention. Everything indicated a possible concussion. The fact that she was unconscious worried him. Emmett went down the stairs to meet Jasper and swore at what had happened. He took his phone out of his pocket and immediately called 911, handed the phone over to Jasper who provided the necessary details and was informed that an ambulance was on its way.  
Some people started to pile up on the stairs. Going up were Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Doctor Cullen didn't even blink before going near Jasper and helping him check if everything was ok.  
"Hey dad, just in time." Emmett said in a relieved tone.  
“Hi sweetie, sorry we're late. What happened? ” Esme asked a little distant from the whole situation, approaching Emmett.  
“I didn't see what happened, I think she slipped and fell down the stairs. Honestly I would have guessed that it would be Bella doing the feat. ” he commented and saw his father smile out of the corner of his mouth, agreeing.  
"She was busy dropping the sauce tray on me." Rosalie replied as she went down and approached her husband. "Will she be okay Carlisle?"  
The doctor looked at Jasper when he answered. He did not take his eyes off the unconscious woman on the floor. He had seen his son's friend on some occasions, but never so involved in a situation, never so intense.  
"I'm glad you were here to help her, Jasper." Carlisle said.  
Jasper locked his jaw. He was confused with his feelings. The only thing he could think at that exact moment was "Alice". Her name was his only thought, her floral scent was filling his nose, and the view, he could look at her forever and he would be satisfied. But, most of all, he wanted her to be okay.  
⋆  
Jasper.  
She heard someone saying.  
She felt dizzy, even with her eyes closed.  
Jasper.  
The name filled all her thoughts. She didn't know much. Actually, she couldn't remember much.  
Alice opened her eyes. A man with golden hair and a serious expression was looking at her. The instant he realized that she was waking up, her expression became more relieved. Looking at his eyes, she knew it would be okay.  
Suddenly, Rosalie's voice was heard around.  
“Happy new year, everybody”  
⋆


End file.
